


i feel like i'm losing you

by infizero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shopping, by gays for gays, i know the title makes it sound all dramatic but this is very light-hearted i swear, neither of them are actually cheating don't worry, these two are dorks and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: While on a date, Shadow notices Sonic acting strangely. Calling him his "friend", shying away from affection... he begins to wonder if the blue hero is really serious about their relationship. And when Shadow learns of a mysterious "girlfriend", he demands answers. Does Sonic really love him? And who is this girlfriend?





	i feel like i'm losing you

"Ah~! This is the perfect day for hangin' out with my favorite alien-hog!" Sonic exclaimed, stretching his arms and glancing around. It was a bright blue afternoon, not a cloud in the sky, and there was a pleasant spring breeze that rustled his quills.

"I told you not to call me that." Shadow huffed, but he didn't look all that annoyed. There was a fondness in his eyes that made Sonic blush a little bit. "So where are we going first?"

"Well…"

It turned out there were quite a few places Sonic wanted to show him. After window-shopping for a bit, Sonic excitedly dragged his boyfriend into a store labelled 'Honey's Boutique.'

_ A clothing store…? _ Shadow questioned to himself. Before he could ask Sonic, the speedster had rushed off to the racks. He shook his head with a smile and chased after him.

After picking out an ungodly amount of clothes, Sonic disappeared into the changing room while Shadow sat on the bench outside. It was only a few moments before Sonic came back out, donning a white T-shirt with a graphic of a ring on the front.

"So, what do ya think?" Sonic asked, jokingly mimicking a model as he posed in front of his boyfriend.

"It looks… nice." Shadow said. He felt a little confused. "I didn't know you like clothes."

"Dude, I love clothes!" Sonic exclaimed. "I go here all the time!"

"But you never wear them." Shadow pointed out.

Sonic seemed to grow a little uncomfortable at that. "Well, you know… I just… don't have time for it, is all. You know me! Always on the move!" he joked. "Anyways, lemme try these other shirts on. Be right back!"

Shadow frowned a bit as his boyfriend sped back into the changing room. He could tell Sonic was trying to avoid the subject, but he had no idea why.

After a while of Sonic trying on an array of shirts and Shadow rating them, they returned the discarded ones and headed to the register, where there was a yellow cat in a red dress idly scrolling on her phone. When she looked up and saw them, her eyes lit up.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" the cat exclaimed, shooting up from her chair behind the counter. She stuck her hand out towards the blue hero, who shook it with a smirk. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Heya Honey." Sonic greeted, shaking her hand. "Oh you know, I've just been busy."

"Oh of course, of course, what with all the world-saving." Honey chuckled. "I suppose a hero like you has no time for silly clothes-shopping."

Her eyes moved over to Shadow. "And who's this? I don't believe we've met before."

"This is Shadow! He's my friend!" Sonic said quickly, grinning at her. "He's a bit uptight, but he's cool."

Shadow glanced at him in confusion, but the blue hedgehog was too busy chatting with Honey as she scanned the clothes. Friend? He was Sonic's _ boyfriend. _Why was he not being truthful? Was Sonic embarrassed? Was he not serious about their relationship? Did he even like him at all?

He shook those thoughts from his head and tried to focus back on what the two were saying. Perhaps it had just been out of habit. They had only started dating a few months ago, after all.

"Come to think of it, I think the last time I saw you in here was when you were buying those skirts and dresses for your girlfriend's birthday! So gentlemanly of you. Did she like them?"

Shadow's insides turned to ice.

"Oh yeah, she did!" Sonic said nervously, clearly realizing Shadow's discomfort. "Anyways, we're kind of in a hurry!"

"Oh of course, of course!" Honey said, putting the clothes in a bag. "Have a great day you two! It was nice meeting you Shadow!"

Shadow didn't respond. He just dragged Sonic out of the shop, his grip maybe a little too tight, but he didn't care.

"What. Girlfriend." he questioned between clenched teeth. He felt betrayed. First Sonic wouldn't be truthful about their relationship, and now he was cheating on him? He didn't even care if Sonic saw other people. He just wished he had told him first.

"Shadow, I can explain." Sonic spluttered, looking nervous. "There is no girlfriend. I swear."

"Then what was that cat on about?" Shadow snapped.

"Those dresses they were… they were for me." Sonic confessed, his cheeks going red.

Shadow looked at him curiously. He was less mad and more confused now. "Explain."

"I don't really wear clothes because… I don't like wearing pants. I like wearing dresses and skirts and stuff. I told Honey they were for my 'girlfriend' so she wouldn't be suspicious. I promise you, I would never be unfaithful to you! That's not the type of guy I am."

Shadow stared at him. He didn't look like he was lying. "But… why would you lie about wearing dresses?"

"Well cause- that's not… normal. Guys don't wear dresses. That's just how it is!" Sonic defended. His face softened. "Look, I'm sorry I lied. I just would prefer if we kept the whole 'me-wearing-dresses' thing a secret. For now, at least."

Shadow looked at his boyfriend and sighed. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make assumptions."

"No, really Shadow, it's fine." Sonic said. "If I heard someone talking about your 'girlfriend' I would have thought the worst too. I'm sorry to make you worry."

They stand like that for a minute before Sonic gestures to the nearby park, which had just been opened. "Wanna go to the park? I heard there's an ice cream stand over there."

Shadow smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Shadow's fears hadn't subsided yet. He knew that he should believe Sonic, he knew that he's probably just being stupid, but once again when Sonic orders them ice cream he called Shadow his 'friend.' Shadow didn't understand. It was clearly not an accident at this point.

The thing he couldn't figure out was _ why. _ He wanted to believe that Sonic does love him, he really did. But then why was he hiding it? Shadow couldn't wrap his head around it.

He decided to try and test it.

* * *

Sonic licked his ice cream happily, feeling content with Shadow beside him. The breeze felt nice and soothing as they sat in the park amongst the greenery.

Suddenly Sonic felt Shadow press a kiss to his cheek. He startled and quickly darted his eyes around to make sure there was no one around. Luckily, it seemed that the part of town they were in was empty.

"Dude, not in public!" Sonic protested, turning to his boyfriend. "There could be reporters around. I can't let them see that kinda stuff."

"Why not?" Shadow objected. "I noticed how you kept calling me your 'friend.' I don't understand why you're so hesitant about such a thing. Are you not serious about us dating?"

"What!? No! No, I am! Of course I am! It's just… well, you know, because…" Sonic stammered, embarrassed. "Because… well, you know!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, clearly indicating that no, he did not know.

Sonic sighed and crossed his arms defensively. "It's just… people don't know I'm gay." He lowered his voice on the 'I'm gay' part, even though there was no one around.

Shadow looked at him curiously. "And you don't want them to find out?"

"...No, not really. I mean, yeah, I know, it would be like really inspiring and junk but… once they know people will think of me differently. And I don't want that to happen yet." Sonic admitted, feeling ashamed of how selfish it sounded.

To his surprise, Shadow sighed and met his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go against your wishes. I've been worrying over nothing."

"Worrying over… what?" Sonic asked.

"I… I thought that maybe you weren't telling people because you didn't really love me." Shadow admitted, looking rather ashamed. "I couldn't understand why you were calling me your 'friend.'"

"What!? That's crazy. Of course I love you!" Sonic exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend in disbelief. "I just don't want people to know that I'm… y'know… yet. I wasn't trying to hide our relationship because I wasn't serious. I am serious. More serious than I've been about anything."

Shadow smiled and shook his head, gazing off into the sky wistfully. "I'm sorry. I understand where you're coming from, I really do. It's just that to me, the present seems so much more free. When I was created in the 1950's, being gay was still against the law. As much as he was brilliant, Professor Gerald was rather close-minded. I only ever spoke of such a thing once with Maria, and even she had many preconceived notions. It just wasn't something that was talked about back then." 

Shadow looked around at the buildings that surrounded them with a slightly fond look. "To be in a time where I am free to love who I love, hell, to _marry _who I love… it's incredible. Even if there are still many who say otherwise."

Sonic looked at him in shock. Sometimes he forgot that Shadow was made in the 50's. When he thought about that, he felt bad for complaining. His boyfriend had grown up in a much more hostile place than he had… when he put it like that, he felt rather lucky to have been born when he had.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a big deal out of nothing." Sonic apologized.

Shadow shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry. Just because it's better now doesn't mean you need to come out. Whenever you want to make our relationship public is fine with me." he affirmed.

Sonic smiled and looked around before taking Shadow's hand. "Thanks. And don't worry, when the time comes, I'll make sure it's through us and not some nosy reporter."

Shadow chuckled. "Good. I'd rather not wake up to my face in the news."

"Eh, I'm used to it." Sonic shrugged. "Now come on, I've been dying to show you this new chili dog place…"

"We just ate."

"There's always room for chili dogs!"

"Whatever you say, faker…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed! I've always been very interested in how sonadow would interact with the media, considering Sonic's fame. I feel like Sonic would want to keep their relationship a secret, but let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
